


as stars are mad of [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Castle, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, deliberately bad art, x-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ricky castle in the pegasus galaxy</p>
            </blockquote>





	as stars are mad of [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [iii. untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648621) by [one flew over the (haikus_nest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikus_nest/pseuds/one%20flew%20over%20the)




End file.
